brooklyn99fandomcom-20200222-history
Jack Danger
Agent Jack Danger is an obnoxious and arrogant agent of the United States Postal Inspection Service (USPIS). Throughout the Series Season Two In USPIS, Jake and Charles are instructed by Rosa to work with USPIS after a mailbox key is found on a perp. Jake and Charles are initially excited due to the agent's cool name, "Jack Danger". However upon meeting him, he reveals it is pronounced "Donger" and is very conceited, promoting USPIS and openly insulting the NYPD, causing Jake and Charles to find him (putting it mildly) very difficult to work with. The trio find the key's source and nearly manage to catch a dealer delivering drugs though the mailbox. However, Jack trips over his extendable key chain and deliberately prevents Jake from catching the perp. When confronted by Rosa Diaz about this incident, Danger declared that the reason for its failure is because Jake failed to follow proper procedure, completely overlooking that he had ruined the whole operation. Jake is annoyed with Jack who insists they stake out the mail boxes more although Jake insists that the perps won't use the same system now they've been caught. Jake wants Jack to check on former USPIS workers that could have access to the mailbox but Jack refuses, still insisting on a stakeout. Annoyed, Jake prints out a list of employees while Danger is out. Using this information, Jake and Charles manage to track down the missing dealer and arrest him. Rosa however is angry as Jack complained and USPIS are taking over the case, so her task force will get no credit. Jake goes to Jack and asks him to tell him about the history of USPIS as means of an apology. They get as far as the 1810s before Jack gets bored and accepts their apology. Going over the books that Jake had seized, Jack identifies the code that the dealers are using. Joining the NYPD on the raid, Jack feebly shouts that USPIS is part of the sting only to promptly knock himself unconscious on the doorway, falling into a pile of rat turds. When he comes to, he declares it to be another win for USPIS. Personality Jack Danger - despite his incredibly awesome name that turns out to be a joke and danger isn't even a word in Dutch - is categorised by weakness. He is shown to be narcissistic, obnoxious and pompous, self-absorbedly treating people with condescension, seeing the USPIS above everybody, including the NYPD, even though they are just a postal service and the NYPD are extremely valuable and skilled officers and protectors. He even went so far as to claim USPIS was the crown jewel of the United States' law enforcement agencies and that they were the first line of defense in the war on terror. He is also rather hypocritical accusation since he clearly, openly and unapologetically, does not respect the NYPD yet is offended that Jake and Charles do not respect USPIS, remaining willfully blind that it was attitude that caused them to look down on the agency. Danger is extremely incompetent when it comes to field work, but he incessantly blames others for his own incompetence when it comes to putting things down on paper. As a result, he never blames himself for anything, using his higher status as a way of protecting himself from blame. He is completely assured that he alone is right in a situation, making him painfully difficult to work with: his insistence on surveying mailboxes (an area he has authority over) as opposed to properly investigating the perps (which would be Jake and Charles' area of expertise) shows Jack to be a controlling person, to an extent that he outright dismisses the latter's theories as 'a wild goose chase' without even exploring the possibility that they are right. Jack is convinced that USPIS doesn't make any mistakes, despite the fact that he is responsible for several of their mistakes due to his conceit and stupidity, and the system he works for makes several mistakes. Jack openly considers the NYPD to be the 'little brothers' to USPIS. He has a terrific amount of gall, openly stating that the operation he works with Jake was jeopardised because Jake 'didn't check for ground-level obstruction', completely ignoring the fact that he was the ground-level obstruction, having physically and purposefully withheld Jake from pursuing a suspect. Relationships Jake Peralta Jack and Jake Peralta have a strained relationship right from the start due to Jack's pompous and conceited attitude. Jack incites the animosity between them by outright insulting Jake's job, competency and even blaming Jake for their failure in catching a perp, an incident for which Jack is completely responsible. Jake is also annoyed at Jack's stubbornness such as refusing to let him see the list of employees, and his insistence that his basic status as a federal agent supersedes Jake's knowledge of cartels (knowledge he gained from personal experience). Jake continually mocks Jack and USPIS such as claiming their motto is "Surprisingly, we exist" which annoys Jack considerably, but Jack only ever seems to deserve it. Jack becomes one of the few people that Jake shows utter disgust and impatience for, and the two of them never truly find common ground. Trivia *Contrary to its spelling, Jack's last name is pronounced "Dong-er." He claims it's derived from a Dutch word meaning "prudence in financial matters", however this is not actually the case. *Jack Danger is possibly the most dangerous person to the NYPD - even with characters like Wuntch, Agent Kendrick, Boone, or even Detective Pembroke in the series - since his condescension, conceit and overall spiteful attitude towards the NYPD actually causes more problems because he deliberately obstructs NYPD advances in cases and then blames anyone but himself for the incidents. *He asked Rosa to call him "Jackie". Gallery Jake Jack.jpg|Jack Danger and Jake Peralta. Jack Donger.gif|Jack explains his surname. Category:Male Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Characters Category:Season Two Characters